


Star trek Intrepid: victim of war

by Captain_ForsythStories



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Episode: s02e26 The Expanse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 19:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15955952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_ForsythStories/pseuds/Captain_ForsythStories
Summary: A short story of Captain Carlos Ramirez.set during the Episode "The expanse." of Star trek enterprise.





	Star trek Intrepid: victim of war

April 24th, 2153  
Captain Carlos Ramirez sat at his desk in his ready room. His head in his hands, it had been 7 hour since the Xindi Attack on earth happen. Killing 7 million in one blast. One of the Victims was his wife, Julia. The feel of grief overwhelm him. His heartache with Anger and Sadness. The sound of his door chime. He sat up and recompose himself before speaking. “Enter.” He said weakly. The door open and a young short blonde officer walk in, holding a data padd. “Here the list of the upgrade to the ship.” Carlos Rub his tired eyes, then reach out to grab the padd. She saw how red his eyes were. They were still watery.   
“Are you alright, sir?” Lieutenant Sarah Ann Johnson ask him. He look at the list. “I’m fine, just tired.” She gave nod, knowing not to pry too much. He was her Captain after all. “You dismiss, lieutenant.” She left the room. Carlos put down the padd. It was mostly about the new warp core, he open a draw on desk. Inside was a photo of him, Archer and Julia. He pick it up. “I’m sorry, Julia. So sorry.”


End file.
